Lips Of An Angel
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: If Beck and Jade never got back together, their feelings and thoughts. Song fic Lips Of An Angel by Hinder.


**Summary:**** If Beck and Jade never got back together, Their feeling. A song fic Lips Of An Angel by Hinder.**

**A/N:**** Hi guys! Here is another Song Fic. I don't care for this one too much but maybe you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Victorious or Lips Of An Angel. **

**Lips Of An Angel**

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

It was late at night when Beck's phone started ringing. He walked into his office and checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number. He doesn't normally answer it if he doesn't know who it is but something was telling him to answer.

"Hello?"

It might have been years since she heard his voice but she knew it was him. He sounded a bit different, a little deeper and rugged.

"Beck?"

He knew that voice, that voice was nostalgic to him. It made his heart skip a beat.

_Honey why you crying is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

It had been getting harder for her to be without talking to him throughout the years. She tried really hard to respect his wishes but as she was cleaning the bottom of her closet she found a box of their stuff. She tried not to look through it but she had to. Which led to reminiscing, her crying, and her calling.

He always hated to hear her cry even now. He hated not talking to her but he was with Tori now. He opened the first draw of his desk and pushed a bunch of papers to the side and pulled out a picture from the very back of the draw. It was a picture of Jade. He looked at it just about every day. Tori doesn't know he has it.

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Sometimes when he looks at Tori he sees Jade. He is happy with Tori but he knows he would be happier with Jade. He never got over her.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

She couldn't believe she was talking to him. She kept saying his name over and over in disbelief. The more she said his name the weaker he got. It was so angelic coming from her. He never realized how much he truly missed her.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

A few months after he and Tori started dating, Jade started dating Andre. Beck and Jade still hung out sometimes. They said they were over each other and was cool with it all. They could say what they wanted to each other but it didn't matter. They had one more hook up. Afterwards Beck felt bad. He didn't want to hurt Tori but he didn't want to hurt Jade more. Jade couldn't forgive him for dating Tori and he couldn't forgive himself for hurting Jade like he did. He didn't want to hurt Jade anymore and it seemed like that's all he did while they were dating and he couldn't do that to her anymore. He cut off contact with her, changed his number and moved. He felt that was best for her. She was heartbroken but she understood.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes I dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

He dreams of her just about every night. He finds himself going to bed early just so he can see her beautiful face. When he's sleeping that about the only time he is truly happy.

Andre knew she was talking to Beck. She was straight forward about it. He doesn't like it but he respects the fact that Beck was her first love and will always care about him. Tori on the other hand has no clue, she wouldn't understand. She would freak out and break up with him. He kind of wished she did know. It might make things easier.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

He thought he could go on without her but after hearing her voice he didn't think he could. All the memories, good and bad come flooding back to him. He realizes that the good out way the bad. The decision to cut her out of his life was wrong.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

The decision to ever break up with her was wrong.


End file.
